This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Waste heat recovery systems provide for utilization of energy from heat generating components. A variety of systems may convert waste heat into usable energy. However, implementation of waste heat recovery systems into vehicle applications may include significant increases in vehicle mass and/or cost relative to fuel economy benefits provided by the system.